Devices such as cellphones and tablet computers are generally planar in nature, having a thickness of around ¼ of an inch. Such devices are generally held when used or placed in a stand to prop up the device for extended viewing or for use with an external keyboard.
Many users enjoy videos, music, movies, etc., on such devices. For this, and many other anticipated uses, it is useful to have a stand to support such devices at an angle with respect to a surface; as it is difficult to view such devices when the device lay flat on the surface.
Further, there is a range of peripherals that are used in conjunction with such devices. For example, many use a wireless headset coupled to their cellphone to use the cellphone without a need to hold the cellphone to one's ear. Many small-sized peripherals are often used with cellphones and tablet computers, for example, small keyboards, miniature projectors, miniature keyboard projection devices, specialized radios, auxiliary wireless speakers, etc. Being that such peripherals are usually very small, they are easily misplaced. Further, such peripherals typically require charging, utilizing a different charger than the cellphone or tablet computers.
What is needed is a stand that will provide a docking port for a peripheral device and provide for charging of the peripheral device.